


Dragons and virgins and studs!  Oh my!

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally crack/AU version of how “Like a virgin” could have gone.  Sam and Dean track the kidnapped virgins to underground lair but the brothers are unable to get through an invisible barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons and virgins and studs!  Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the usual disclaimer. I don't own Supernatural or any recognizable plot. Just having fun.

Dragons and virgins and studs! Oh my!

 

Dean had never encountered an invisible barrier before. He prayed to Cas for help.

“Cas, are you listening? We've got a lead on a dozen kidnapped virgins, but there's some kind of, I don't know what to call it, a “force field” keeping us out. Can you give us a hand? Do you copy?”

Castiel arrived within three beats of Dean's heart. The angel looked exhausted, tense and pale. He examined the barrier carefully.

“The barrier will only let virgins pass in and it won't let virgins out.”

Dean chuckled sadly. Sam put up both hands and backed away. _Don't look at me._

Castiel stuck his index finger through the barrier tentatively and then the rest of his body quickly followed without a word to the brothers.

Ten minutes later, Castiel returned with a dozen cheerful, smiling young women.

Dean stared speechless at the angel while Sam smiled. They realized what Castiel had done to get both the “virgins” and himself back through the barrier. Quickly, Castiel sent the young women back to where they belonged. The angel left the brothers with a quick nod and imperfectly hidden smile.

A few months later, Sam skimmed the personals of an online newspaper and read a tiny ad.

“Cas. I'm pregnant. Where are you?” 

Dean returned with dinner in a bag.

Sam closed his laptop quickly and grabbed for the food.

“Sam, slow down. It's not like you're eating for two.”


End file.
